Sortilège de vérité (AU)
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Emma a été envoûtée, elle aura l'aide inattendue de Regina. Emma la verra sous un autre jour.
1. Sort ?

Voici une histoire en cours que je voulais vous faire découvrir, je l'ai écrite sur mon journal, il y a deux autres chapitres disponibles et certainement d'autres.

* * *

Emma crut qu'elle allait sortir de son terrible cauchemar, ce ne devait être que le fruit de son inconscience. Oui c'était impossible ce qui lui arrivait…non c'était fortement possible, elle vivait dans le monde de la magie, il y avait de beaux aspects comme de nombreux autres contraintes, elle vivait ce moment en cet instant. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau, il fallait qu'elle sache si elle était toujours en vie. Ses cils se relevèrent et elle observa minutieusement les alentours. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait…elle observa en dessous d'elle, elle était sur quelque chose…mais quoi ? Elle regarda ensuite devant elle, une cage ? Mais où elle se trouvait ? Cela commençait à la terroriser toute cette histoire. Elle continua son inspection, un bureau, avec un ordinateur…un poster avec un chien…une fenêtre menant sur l'extérieur…tout lui parut immense...non elle avait employé le mauvais terme.

Puis un grincement. Emma bondit puis elle se mit à glapir de douleur…elle remarqua son bras droit…elle avait une sorte de plâtre…non elle ne rêvait pas, elle était toujours emprisonnée dans ce corps !

« Je crois que notre petite patiente s'est réveillée. » Dit une voix qui était inconnue à la blonde, elle fixa l'intruse et se recula par défense. Elle n'avait pas d'épée ou de tazer mais s'il le fallait elle utiliserait ses dents et ses griffes pour se défendre.

« Est-ce que tout ira bien pour elle ? Elle n'est pas en danger ? » Cette fois-ci, Swan reconnut parfaitement la propriétaire de la voix, elle ne put s'empêcher de la nommer et de s'approcher en sa direction.

 _« Regina ? Regina ! Pitié aide-moi ! Tu es la seule qui puisse me sauver ! »_

« Je crois qu'elle vous aime beaucoup. » La brune se mit à sourire puis elle s'approcha d'Emma, ensuite elle s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de celle-ci.

« Est-ce que je peux la toucher ? Je ne voudrais pas la blesser encore plus. » Regina observa Emma qui ne cessait de lui demander de l'aide.

 _« Regina, c'est moi Emma. Je t'en supplie, tu es mon seul espoir pour retrouver mon véritable corps. Personne ne m'a reconnu jusqu'à maintenant ! »_

« Oui mais avec attention, elle est perdue et ne sait où elle se trouve. Je l'ai vacciné contre la rage et d'autres maladies. Il faut juste que je la surveille, pour voir si elle guérit de ses blessures. Hé bien notre amie est très bavarde. » Ria la femme. Swan se fichait de sa présence, elle essaya de montre à l'ancienne méchante reine que malgré cette apparence, elle n'était pas ce qu'on voyait.

« C'est une bonne chose. Je suis soulagée qu'elle aille bien. »

« Vous avez eu le bon réflexe de la ramener dans mon cabinet. Elle était dans un triste état. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

 _« Ce n'est pas ma faute si on m'a jeté un sort ! Et que j'ai dû survivre à plusieurs attaques ! Des chiens, de l'eau bouillante, un coup de pied, une voiture, un balai ! J'aurai pu mourir plus d'une fois. Je comprends mieux les neuf vies. Regina, regarde-moi, c'est moi Emma Swan, on partage un fils ensemble, je suis celle que tu détestais, que tu appelais Miss Swan, tu as voulu tuer et me transformer en punaise pour pouvoir m'écraser, on est devenue amies. »_

« Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. Je l'ai vu au milieu de la route, elle allait se faire percuter par une voiture. Je suis intervenue au bon moment, c'est tout. Je n'allais pas laisser cette adorable boule de poil se faire écraser. »

« Est-ce que vous aimez les animaux ? » Emma comprit que c'était peine perdue, personne ne remarquerait ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'assit et attendit de trouver une solution.

« Oui, plus particulièrement les chevaux, je ne suis pas trop chien. Et c'est la première fois que j'aide un chat. Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? » Swan leva ses oreilles comme aux aguets, qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire ? Elle ne voulait pas rester avec cette femme, probablement un vétérinaire. Elle voulait être avec Regina, elle était la seule qui l'avait sauvé dans cette apparence, ses parents même Hook l'avait rejeté.

« Je vais probablement l'emmener dans quelques jours dans un refuge, je n'ai pas assez de place dans le cabinet, sinon je pourrais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour l'adopter. »

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas difficile, elle est vraiment très belle. On dirait qu'elle est blonde avec son pelage blanc et tacheté blond, roux au niveau de son dos. Ses yeux verts sont magnifiques. » Emma fut ravie de ne pas pouvoir rougir dans sa condition, surtout lorsque la brune avait son visage jusqu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle trouvait que les yeux de la sorcière étaient tout aussi beau, tout comme son sourire. Quand Regina se mit à lui caresser la joue, elle aurait normalement eu le réflexe de s'extraire mais elle n'était plus physiquement humaine, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle était en train de ronronner de contentement par les caresses.

« Bon, je pense que je vais y aller, je dois aller faire des courses. Je vous remercie d'avoir soigné ce chat, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux. » Emma sortit de sa léthargie, il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve enfermée dans cet endroit. Elle suivit malgré ses boitements Regina. Celle-ci la repoussa gentiment en arrière afin qu'elle ne chute pas. Le vétérinaire attrapa par la peau du cou Swan qui se débattit comme une forcenée en miaulant.

 _« Regina, pitié, ne me laisse pas ici ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Je veux retrouver mon corps, je ne veux pas rester un chat. Je veux retrouver mes parents, Henry. Pitié, reviens. Aide-moi. »_ La dite entendit les supplications du félin, elle ne sut comment réagir, il y avait un tel désespoir, comme les chiens qui se faisaient abandonner par leur maître et qui pleurait pour qu'ils reviennent. Elle observa l'animal qui gesticulait dans tous les sens qui t'a se blesser. Elle s'approcha de l'animal et la prit instinctivement dans ses bras.

« Chut, tout va bien ma chérie. Je ne vais pas d'abandonner, alors calmes-toi, tout ira bien. Mademoiselle Johns, j'aimerai pouvoir garder ce chat en attendant qu'on lui trouve des propriétaires. »

« Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faudra juste remplir des papiers pour pouvoir la garder. »

« D'accord. » Emma soupira ; elle se blottit contre la brune, elle l'avait échappée belle.


	2. Emma

Ravie que l'idée vous plaise, donc continuons sur notre lancée.

* * *

Emma se retrouvait à côté de l'ancienne mairesse, assis au côté passager dans son véhicule. Elle n'avait plus la force de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Les médicaments, ses blessures encore récentes l'épuisèrent. Bien que son corps soit en pause, ce ne fut pas le cas de son esprit, il ne cessait de cogiter. Qui avait pu lui jeter un tel sort ? Au début, elle aurait pu penser Regina ou Rumple mais qu'elle aurait été leur intérêt de la voir en chat ? De plus, l'ancienne méchante reine ne semblait pas connaitre son identité ou alors elle était une excellente comédienne…Rumple, elle ne l'avait pas croisé pendant plusieurs semaines. Donc son champ de possibilité s'amenuisait. Avait-elle un ennemi caché dans l'ombre ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, cependant, elle continuerait son enquête…malgré son apparence en sa défaveur…

Alors la blonde se remémora de la veille des événements, lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. C'était une soirée des plus banales…télévision avec une bière, puis elle avait eu un rendez-vous amoureux avec son pirate, ils avaient passés un merveilleux moment tous les deux, ils avaient mangé près du bord avec des chandelles. Le repas était simple mais très appétissant…et oui Hook lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui, elle ne sut que répondre…elle avait même menti en lui disant qu'elle lui donnerait sa réponse après qu'elle revient de son voyage à New York. Surtout, elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'y aller donc voir une vieille connaissance, il avait cru en ses mots. Pourquoi elle lui avait dit ce mensonge ? Car elle avait eu peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à vivre avec son beau brun, certes, ils étaient en couple depuis un bon moment, elle l'aimait mais Swan ne savait pas si elle était capable de changer leur relation, ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment lui suffisait amplement, elle ne souhaita pas plus. Mariage, enfant, ce n'était pas d'actualité. Donc après cet instant, ils sont allés au bateau du pirate, ensuite ils étaient côte à côté sous une couverture à observer les étoiles.

Emma avait vu des étoiles filantes, elle se demanda silencieusement si Hook était l'homme de sa vie, elle espérait qu'on lui dise oui ou non, si elle faisait le bon choix, si c'était l'homme de sa vie.

Les étoiles filantes ? …non c'était impossible, ce n'était pas une étoile filante qui l'avait transformée en chat, c'était tout simplement absurde…vraiment…absurde ? Le chat secoua sa tête, peut-être que c'était autre chose, oui certainement…non elle ne le savait pas, elle doutait encore plus…elle n'avait rien bu ou mangé de spécial…elle n'avait pas eu de drôle de cadeau…rien d'étrange ne s'était produit ces derniers jours…

Était-ce réellement son vœu de savoir si Hook était la personne qui lui correspondait…l'avait changé en matou ? Pourquoi un chat ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu comme les films des rêves ou flash-backs de son futur avec Kilian ? Ça aurait été plus simple pour elle…

« Minou. Tu viens ma puce ? » Emma ne réalisa pas qu'on l'appelait, elle vit que Regina avait arrêté sa voiture et qu'elle avait ouvert la portière. Intriguée, Swan vit que la brune l'appela pour qu'elle vienne en sa direction…elle détestait qu'on la traite comme un animal. Oui, elle en avait l'apparence, elle dut se résoudre à se comporter comme tel.

Emma se dirigea vers Regina qui la prit dans ses bras. La blonde se sentit grandement rassurée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la mairesse de StoryBrooke soit aussi attentionnée avec les animaux. Elle était d'une grande tendresse, elle faisait tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessé…cette image s'opposa à celle de son 'prince charmant'. Quand Hook l'avait vu, il l'avait repoussé avec de l'eau, elle ne comprit pas la raison. C'était comme ses parents, ils l'avaient vu venir en leur direction, son père l'avait repoussé pour pas qu'elle s'approche de sa mère et son petit frère. Oui, elle avait été couverte de boue, elle était un chat blanc, comme des vêtements, son poil se tâchait par la saleté. Des chiens se sont mis à la poursuivre quand elle était sortie de sa maison, les chats ont commencé à la défier pour le territoire des rues…pire qu'un gang…les gens marchaient sans faire attention à elle, elle dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas se faire piétiner, des enfants s'étaient amusés à lui jeter des cailloux, elle avait essayé de fuir tout cela et elle avait traversé la route sans regarder (avez-vous déjà vu un chat qui regardé la signalisation des routes avant de traverser ? Non.) Ce monde dont elle vivait été un calvaire, de sa hauteur, tout était imposant et effrayant.

Mais pas avec la brune. Elle leva la tête et vit que Regina était en train de lui sourire. Une drôle de sensation se propagea en elle surtout au niveau de son estomac.

« Alors boule de poil, je dois te trouver un nom… » Emma ne semblait pas ravie de cette constatation, elle aimait déjà son prénom…

« Hmm…le chat ? » _Vraiment le chat ? Elle ne s'était pas foulée la méchante reine._

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Alors…euh…Bella ? » _Non, Emma n'était pas fan, cela lui fit penser à l'héroïne de ce livre pour ados…non elle n'en voulait pas !_

« Bon…c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais, en plus tu es visiblement difficile…blondie ? » Swan détourna la tête, c'était de mieux en mieux.

« Boule de neige…c'est long…whitie…c'est banal…vodka ? Non, de l'alcool c'est étrange…on va me prendre pour une alcoolique...» Ce nom plut particulièrement à Swan, c'était le moins pire de tous et puis elle aimait boire de la vodka, bien entendu avec modération. Ce changement fit comprendre à Mills qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle se mit à rire. Ce fut comme un chant pour Emma, elle était admirative devant sa comparse. Il semblerait qu'être un animal lui avait fait disparaître son cerveau...

« Tu es amusante, tu ressembles à Emma quand elle boit un verre. » La nommée leva les oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle dise qu'elle était Emma. Alors elle se mit à se dandiner contre la brune à miauler mais rien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je t'appelle Emma ? Je ne suis pas certaine que Miss Swan soit ravie que je nomme un chat en son nom. » La dite miaula de plus en plus, oui elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle porte son prénom, même en chat, elle restait Miss Swan…non, elle voulait dire Emma. Regina se mit à soupirer…il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Bon, tu as gagné, je vais t'appeler...Emma. »


	3. une vie de chien de chat

Emma resta docilement assise sur le caddie, il semblerait qu'elle aille faire des courses avec Regina dans une animalerie. Elle observa ébahi par l'environnement qu'il l'entourait, oui être un chat c'était différent, en plus d'être petite et que tout semblait pouvoir l'écraser, elle voyait très bien de loin et elle entendait beaucoup mieux. Tout brillait. Les odeurs cela pouvaient aller. Elle se dit qu'elle avait tout de même de la chance d'être auprès de Regina. Elle était vraiment attentionnée à son égard. Si elle avait été humaine, elle ne se serait comportée de la sorte avec elle. Cependant, elle devait trouver un moyen de reprendre son état originel.

« Alors ma petite Emma chérie, que vais-je t'acheter ? » La nommée se mit à se raidir, cette voix chantonnant et enthousiaste, elle correspondait parfaitement à celle de sa mère lorsqu'elle voulait lui offrir des vêtements. C'était en généralement un moment de calvaire pour elle. Elle devait être très féminine…comme une princesse avec des robes roses ou blanches toute simple, un peu genre fillette…non Regina ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, elle devait se faire des idées.

« Tiens Emma, regarde-moi ce collier rose à clochette, c'est trop mignon, ça te va si bien. » La brune lui montra ledit collier…la blonde eut un mouvement de recul…elle voulait fuir en courant…mais la hauteur lui donna le vertige, oui les chats atterrissaient sur leurs quatre pattes mais elle n'avait pas testé avec un plâtre ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers sa personne ! Elle n'était pas un chat ! Enfin…elle en était un…maintenant…elle devait subir…

La sorcière lui mit le collier, la protagoniste avait honte, heureusement que personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité. Ça serait si …non elle ne préféra pas y penser…

La brune caressa affectueusement les oreilles de Swan et elle se mit à sourire avec joie.

« Emma, tu es si belle. » Emma détourna la tête, elle était encore plus gênée à ses mots surtout que cela venait de la mère d'Henry. Son cœur battait rapidement, oui Hook la complimentait…toutefois, elle n'était pas aussi troublée. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa transformation ? Elle voyait tout autrement ? Surtout Regina…

« Maintenant, je vais te trouver un petit lit doué, ainsi que de la nourriture bien appétissante. Oh j'oubliais l'essentiel, il te faut aussi une litière. J'ai aussi hâte de te présenter à Henry. Pour le moment il est à son camp d'écriture donc il ne te verra que dans trois semaines. » Cette remarqua paniqua Emma, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse…hmm…sa commission dans une caisse avec des graviers ! Elle avait de la fierté…oui la clochette de son collier venait de sonner…elle essayerait de s'éclipser à l'extérieur.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que ces idiots font ici. On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette ville. » Emma vit l'objet du désespoir de la méchante reine, elle remarqua que ses parents étaient en ces lieux. Son père donna une tape aux fesses de sa mère…beurk…ils s'embrassaient comme des adolescents en manque de sexualité.

« Toujours aussi sans gêne, je suis certaine qu'on découvrira rapidement une sex-tape. » Le chat Emma baissa aussitôt la tête. Elle n'avait pas vécu avec ses parents, elle avait entendu parlé les autres adolescents parler de leur famille, qu'ils leur 'foutaient la honte', elle comprenait maintenant. Oui, elle les avait aussi vu en plein ébat…cauchemar en vue !

« Merde, ils m'ont vu, je ne pourrais pas disparaitre avec la magie…si je le pourrais mais je suis devenue 'gentille' quelle galère, je ne peux même pas faire semblant de ne pas les avoir vu. Ah bonjour, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Emma entendit parfaitement la fausseté dans la voix, elle était même choquée d'entendre l'insulte en début de phrase. Regina ne se montra pas aussi virulente, enfin avec les mots. Elle se rappela parfaitement de son coup de poing à sa mâchoire, personne n'avait osé s'opposer à elle. Ce souvenir le fit sourire, enfin c'était une façon de parler.

« Regina que fais-tu là ? » Blanche neige questionna. Son interlocutrice ne semblait pas vouloir s'éterniser.

« Je suis ici pour acheter le nécessaire pour Emma. »

« Emma ? Elle n'est pas à New York ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle a besoin de nécessaire ? A-t-elle des problèmes ? Où est-elle ? En danger ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue nous voir ? » Emma plaignait déjà Mills, sa mère était assez irritante quand elle le souhaitait, non, elle l'était toujours mais surtout lorsqu'elle était en mode mère poule.

« Emma va parfaitement bien, enfin je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ce n'est pas comme si cela m'intéressait réellement ce qu'elle fait ou non. Et je ne parlais pas d'Emma Swan votre fille adorée mais d'Emma le chat. Elle est juste devant vos yeux. » Le père de la citée se mit à froncer des sourcils, il remarqua finalement la présence de sa progéniture.

« On a déjà vu ce chat Margaret ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, oui je le reconnais surtout ses yeux verts. On a dû le faire partir car il était tout sale, notre fils est allergique aux poils de chat et chien. Il devait certainement avoir des puces et tiques. » La sauveuse comprit pourquoi elle avait été repoussée comme une malpropre néanmoins elle était rancunière. Quand son père s'approcha d'elle pour la caresser, elle se leva et lui donna un coup de patte pour qu'il éloigne sa main d'elle. Regina se mit à sourire, elle adorait ce chat.

« Il semblerait qu'elle n'apprécie pas les étrangers. On doit y aller, je dois faire mes courses, je suis assez pressée. Au revoir. » Les Charmants n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que leur ancienne ennemie était déjà partie loin d'eux.

« Bon débarras, connaissant cette pipelette, je ne serai sortie du magasin qu'à sa fermeture. Elle serait même venue me harceler jusqu'à ma voiture. » Emma ne pouvait contredire la sorcière, elle connaissait parfaitement sa mère.

« Bon Emma, je vais t'acheter ce qu'il faut. Et puis on rentrera dans ta nouvelle maison. Tu es contente ? » Bien que normalement, elle ne devrait pas être heureusement, quand elle voyait la mine réjouie de Mills, elle ne put s'empêcher de partager son bonheur. Elle se mit à ronronner quand elle lui toucha l'arrière de son oreille. Quoi ? Elle ronronnait ?! Non, elle ne voulait pas devenir à part entière un chat !


	4. Mienne ?

Emma observa Regina en train de faire la cuisine, elle était soulagée que la brune fasse attention à son alimentation. Elle était déjà pointilleuse avec leur fils Henry, pas de sucrerie, pas de surgelé, pas de fast-food bien que ce soit bon au niveau gustatif. Et il semblerait que ce soit aussi son cas. Emma redoutait d'avoir à manger de la pâte pour chat ou des croquettes mais il semblerait qu'elle ait un plat maison, du poisson ainsi que du riz, c'était simple mais cela semblait délicieux.

La blonde observa attentivement la propriétaire des lieux s'affairer dans la préparation de son diner. Swan mourrait de faim, elle n'avait rien ingurgité depuis hier soir. Et quand elle vit que son repas était devant ses yeux, elle se rua sur la gamelle et engloutit tout en quelques minutes. Mills se mit à rire à l'appétit d'ogre de son invitée, elle s'assoit et but tranquillement un verre de vin avant de manger à son tour. L'ancienne mairesse se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait bien, elle était contente de sa journée, d'habitude elle restait à lire des livres ou à s'occuper dans sa maison…sa maison était grande et si vide, elle s'y était habitué malgré elle. Certes, un enfant ou une famille éveillerait son domicile, cependant, elle appréciait d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Elle voudrait vraiment adopter Emma, oui elle allait en faire la demande au vétérinaire demain matin. Et son fils adorerait avoir un compagnon à quatre pattes. Même si Emma serait plus souvent avec elle. Cela la perturbait toujours que son chat se nomme Emma, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se trompe pas avec la sauveuse. Non c'était impossible. Elles étaient totalement différentes, à part la couleur des yeux.

« Hé bien Emma, je vois que tu aimes ma cuisine. Je suis flattée. » Celle-ci qui avait terminé son repas et s'en lèche les babines et répondit involontaire avec un rot. Regina se mit à rire quant à Swan, elle avait honte de la réaction de son corps, bien que cela lui arrivait de le faire en tant qu'humaine, après une bière. Alors elle alla boire de l'eau pour ne pas faire face à la sorcière. Le téléphone de Mills sonna, elle le prit à l'intérieur de son sac à main puis elle répondit :

« Allo ? Oui ? Mademoiselle Johns ? Oh quelle coïncidence, je pensais justement à vous. Si vous voulez Julia, vous pouvez m'appeler Regina. » Les oreilles d'Emma pointèrent, elle se retourna et écouta attentivement la suite de la conversation.

« Oui, Emma va très bien. Elle venait juste de terminer de manger. Oui, elle a un bon appétit. Je pense qu'elle aime ma cuisine. Ah, oui, c'est le nom que j'ai donné au chat. Aussi, j'aimerai vous demander si je pouvais adopter officiellement Emma. Je pense que je serai très triste de me séparer d'elle, je sais que cela fait à peine quelques heures qu'elle ait avec moi mais je l'aime déjà beaucoup et j'ai réalisé que je voulais la garder auprès de moi. Elle fait déjà partie de la famille et je sais que mon fils l'adorera. Et elle si adorable et elle a du caractère. J'adore ça. » Emma semblait touchée par les paroles de la brunette.

« C'est génial. Je pourrais vous voir quand ? Demain matin. C'est parfait pour moi. Vous…quoi ? » Regina semblait assez perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Swan chercha à savoir la raison de cette réaction.

« D'accord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. Demain soir à 21 heures ? Au restaurant du centre ? Oui je connais. Vous venez me chercher ? Euh…d'accord si vous voulez. A demain. » Emma semblait abasourdit, est-ce qu'elle avait mal compris ? Son médecin, non véto…bon cette Johns avait demandé un rendez-vous avec Régina ? Pourquoi ? Par rapport à elle ? Ou pour plus ? Depuis le début, elle n'aimait pas cette femme. Est-ce qu'elle voulait faire du mal à la méchante reine ? Etait-ce une ancienne ennemie ? Elle devait protéger Regina.

« Emma ? » La nommée sortit de ses réflexions et fixa son interlocutrice, quand elle continua de l'appeler, elle se rapprocha d'elle. Regina la leva en l'air avec un immense sourire :

« Tu sais que demain tu vas devenir Emma Mills ? Ce sera officiel, tu m'appartiendras. Tu seras ma Emma et à personne d'autre, j'espère que tu es aussi heureuse que moi. » La blonde semblait être contente du nouveau titre qu'elle allait avoir puis elle réalisa ses pensées. Non, pourquoi cela devait la rendre heureuse de porter le nom de famille de la sorcière. Cependant, ce n'était pas désagréable, Emma Mills ? Emma Swan Mills ? Non, c'était impossible, elle n'allait pas rester toute sa vie un chat.

« Bon, on va te faire prendre un bain ? Après je te laisserai sortir un peu, ça te fera du bien, de plus le jardin est immense, tu vas adorer. Ensuite, on dormira. » Emma ne semblait pas enthousiaste de la première proposition. Un bain, ce n'était pas pour elle, elle préférait largement les douches. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait dire non, elle était directement amenée dans la salle de bain.


	5. Sentiments

Regina avait changé d'avis, elle avait d'abord amené Emma à l'extérieur avant de lui faire prendre un bain. Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Son chat était tombé dans une flaque de boue, et pourtant la propriétaire du félin l'avait suivi à la trace. Mais Emma ne voulait pas être vu lorsqu'elle faisait ses besoins malgré son plâtre à la patte, elle sut se cacher rapidement derrière un arbre et puis le drame. Couverte de saleté. Bien sûr, Mills a hurlé de choc en voyant l'apparence d'Emma, elle n'avait pas osé la porter dans ses bras, toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit cochon salir le carrelage de sa maison ainsi que ses meubles. Alors elle avait sacrifié son beau chemisier blanc. Ce moment lui rappela lorsqu'Henry avait cinq ans, il s'amusait à faire des châteaux de boue quand il rendrait la maison, il y avait des traces de pas partout dans la maison.

La sorcière était sur les genoux devant la baignoire. Elle soupira en voyant l'état piteux de son nouveau compagnon, la terre avait séché. Emma semblait sage comme une image, elle n'osait pas bouger, sa tête était penchée vers le bas, peut-être parce qu'elle avait honte ? Elle était donc assise dans la baignoire, elle attendit qu'on la lave. Regina ne put en vouloir à ce petit fauve maladroit. Elle lui leva le menton et gratta en dessous.

« Emma, ne fais pas cette tête de chien battue. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès de tomber dans cette flaque. Même mon fils a été dans le même état que le tien. Je fais te faire une beauté, tu seras toute belle et surtout tu sentiras bon le shampoing à la rose. » Swan soupira, mais se laissa faire. Regina commença à passer de l'eau tiède sur le dos du chat ainsi qu'au niveau de sa nuque. Elle avait lu sur Internet qu'il ne fallait pas mouiller les oreilles et la tête des chats. Elle passa ensuite du shampoing, qu'elle avait acheté au magasin, ensuite elle massa délicatement le tout. Emma semblait aimer ce massage, elle tourna même la tête sur le côté afin qu'on donne plus d'attention à cette partie de son corps. L'ancienne mairesse s'exécuta avec plaisir à la demande.

« Je pense que mon souhait s'est réalisé… » Déclara Mills alors que son compagnon pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce que la femme voulait dire.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me comprends… » Un miaulement puis plus autres. Regina se mit à sourire.

« Tu sais Emma, il y a quelqu'un qui te ressemble beaucoup, elle est belle, intelligente, elle a un fort caractère, elle peut être violente mais elle est très protectrice. Je pense que c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez elle. Elle fait passer les autres avant elle-même. Elle m'a même protégé alors que je ne le méritais pas, je lui ai fait vivre un enfer car j'avais peur qu'elle prenne mon fils, la seule personne que j'avais dans ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini, on est devenue amie. Enfin, ça dépend des moments, en tout cas, je n'ai plus envie de la faire brûler vive dans son sommeil. » Swan se mit à déglutir péniblement, heureusement qu'elles n'étaient plus ennemies. Elle remarqua la tristesse dans le regard de son ancienne rivale. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que Regina était toujours aussi seule, même aujourd'hui alors que tout allait bien. La blonde devait changer de comportement et plus l'entourer.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce au souhait de la veille mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas. Je ne suis pas du tout croyante que si on regarde une étoile filante et qu'on fait un vœu il se réalise. Cependant, j'avais demandé à ne plus être, à ce quelqu'un puisse être à mes côtés, mais surtout qu'elle ne me juge pas, qu'elle ne me voit pas comme un monstre sanguinaire, comme la méchante reine. Je voulais qu'on m'aime pour celle que je suis aujourd'hui car je ne suis plus cette horrible personne de cette autre vie. Bien qu'on me dise que j'ai changé, je sais parfaitement qu'on se méfiera toujours de moi. Et puis je t'ai rencontré ce matin. Tu ne m'as pas détesté… » Une petite larme solitaire s'écoula sur la joue de Mills, elle l'essuya rapidement, elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi émotive. La sauveuse était encore plus peinée à cette image, elle ne sut comment réconforter son amie surtout dans son état. Alors elle s'approcha de sa main et lui donna un coup de langue. Regina retrouva ses esprits, elle ébouriffa la tête de sa boule de poil.

« Tu es gentille mon ange. Bon il faut que je continue ta toilette, tu trembles de froid, désolée. » Mils continua le lavage, Swan comprit que peut être c'était le souhait de la sorcière qui l'avait peut-être transformé. C'était vrai, elle voyait son amie son amie autrement, il n'y avait plus d'histoire de magie, de méchante reine.

Regina se mit à rire soudainement, elle vit l'apparence de chat mouillé d'Emma…la brunette ne put s'empêcher de rire puis cela devient encore plus incontrôlable quand Emma leva sa petite tête. Vexée, la sauveuse décida de se venger de cet affront. Elle se leva et secoua tout son corps.

« Emma ! Arrête ! » Mais la nommée s'arrêta quelques secondes puis recommença son séchage personnel sur la brune. Finalement, la sauveuse ne continua pas, c'était fatiguant. Elle vit le regard noir de la mère de son fils.

« Tu sais que tu as un horrible caractère ? » Emma tourna la tête sur le côté. Oui elle le savait, une certaine personne ne cessait de lui rappeler.

Elle se fit lever de la baignoire et une serviette l'entoura son corps.

"Mais je t'adore malgré tout." Regina embrassa du bout des lèvres le bout du nez d'Emma qui se pétrifia à ce geste.

* * *

Si vous voulez voir des moments particuliers entre Emma le chat et Regina, vous pouvez le demander dans les commentaires^^.


	6. Accident

Emma était tétanisée par le baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir. Bien que cela ne soit pas sur la bouche mais presque, car son nez était vraiment très proche de sa bouche, elle était toujours stupéfaite. Son cœur battait rapidement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle ne bougeait plus, assimilant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était aussi raide qu'une barre de fer. Pourquoi cela l'avait à ce point affectée ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait…si Regina l'embrassait, elle ne se mettrait normalement pas dans un état pareil…non, son amie n'était pas du genre à lui faire une simple bise sur la joue. Elle pouvait la réconforter en lui touchant l'épaule ou dans le dos, rien d'autre. De plus, elle avait l'impression de voir une autre femme que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude, c'était déstabilisant.

Regina remarqua soudaine cette léthargie, cela l'inquiéta aussitôt. Elle secoua légèrement son chat qui ne semblait pas revenir sur terre.

« Emma ? Emma ? Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'il te plait, réagis. Tu me fais peur ! » Implora paniquer la sorcière qui ne savait comment gérer cette terrible situation. Sa boule de poil était comme cassée. Elle respirait toujours mais lentement, son beau regard vert était totalement vide.

« Que dois-je faire ? Je vais appeler le docteur Johns, elle saura ce qu'il faut faire. Peut-être dois-je t'amener aux urgences vétérinaires ? » A l'annonce du vétérinaire Johns ainsi qu'urgence, Swan reprit de la vigueur et regarda tout autour d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar…oui elle était transformée en chat et Regina l'avait sauvé puis embrassée. La blonde vit que ce n'était pas un rêve, Mills était en face d'elle, les larmes aux yeux, celle-ci s'écroula sur le sol :

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Emma, ne recommence plus jamais ça ! » Réprimanda la brunette qui serra dans ses bras le matou. La blonde eut chaud au cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire des léchouilles à la joue de 'sa propriétaire' afin de s'excuser et d'enlever ses pleurs, des rires accompagnèrent ce moment d'affection.

« Tu sais comment te faire pardonner petite chipie mais ne pousse pas trop, je peux être très sévère si besoin. » Emma n'en douta pas, elle ferait attention de ne pas attiser le courroux de cette puissante femme. E parlant de courroux, comment le prendrait Regina si elle apprenait qui elle était vraiment ?

* * *

Regina était devant sa penderie à chercher de quoi s'habiller pour la nuit, l'ancienne mairesse avait fait un bon petit lit douillé pour Emma, celle-ci était à côté du sien. Elle avait acheté une sorte de canapé rouge avec des pieds assez bas pour pas que son compagnon à quatre pattes se fasse encore plus mal. Son invitée avait pris ses aises, complètement avachi, les pattes en arrières complètement écartées détendues, c'était aussi confortable que les véritables canapés pour les humains. Il semblerait que sa journée soit vraiment éprouvante, elle n'avait plus cherché à trouver un moyen de reprendre son apparence originelle, demain, elle y penserait plus calmement.

Swan observa Mills qui commença à retirer son chemiser blanc, elle allait lui en payer un nouveau, vu l'état qu'il avait pris. Emma prise de court, regarda la spectacle d'un regard exorbité, plus particulièrement quand la jupe tomba sur le sol, laissant Regina en simple sous-vêtement noir. _Terriblement_ _sexy_ _pour_ _être_ _réel_ …furent les premières pensées du chat pervers. Quand la brune se retourna en souriant…Emma était à admirer totalement béa cette magnifique brune, celle-ci s'apprêtait à retirer son soutien-gorge, la blonde ne put se résoudre d'épier ainsi l'intimité de sa sauveuse. Elle ne savait où regarder. Elle s'était même levée pour se retourner mais avec son plâtre, elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol le postérieur en premier. Les chats tombent sur leur quatre pattes ? Mensonges !

« Emma ! Attention ! » Un cri la surpris. La nommée observa au-dessus d'elle, une lampe allait lui tomber directement sur sa tête, elle ferma les yeux en attendant la douleur. La lampe éclata en fracas sur le sol. Swan terrifiée, ouvrit doucement ses paupières, hébétée et perdue, elle vit au-dessus d'elle une ombre, elle chercha à mieux voir, la brune qui avait utilisé son propre corps pour la protéger. Un sourire l'accueillit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? » Questionna Mills en observant son petit félin alors qu'Emma ne faisait que miauler de panique, elle voulait lui dire ces mots. Oui elle allait parfaitement bien, mais était-ce le cas pour l'ancienne mairesse ? Si elle n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi, Regina n'aurait pas été blessé par sa faute. Elle vit son avant-bras extrêmement rouge.

La brune remarqua cette inquiétude, elle fut étonnée qu'un animal soit aussi expressif, presque humain... Emma se leva en la direction de son bras et tenta de lécher sa blessure. Regina porta dans ses bras son chat puis elle se mit à l'embrasser tendrement sur sa tête et à la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien tant que tu vas bien. De plus, c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû mettre ton lit près ma table de chevet. Alors ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas ta faute. » La blonde ne semblait pas être rassurée par ses paroles, cependant, elle se blottit contre la brune qui la câlinait.


	7. Jalousie

À guest, pourquoi Emma est un chat ? La réponse arrive, il faut juste attendre^^.

* * *

Emma venait de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie comme une masse. Ce trop-plein d'émotion l'avait complètement épuisée. Elle se doutait qu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle aurait toujours son apparence de chat. Elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar, personne ne savait qu'elle était un chat et chacun reprenaient leur vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Après ce terrible rêve, Swan se demandait qui avait puis lui lancer un sort. Car oui elle avait fait une demande lors d'un passage d'étoile filante, tout comme Regina mais elle ne pensait pas que cela soit la raison de son changement. Enfant, elle avait fait aussi un vœu sous un ciel étoilé, qu'elle ait une famille, que ses parents viennent la chercher et s'excuse de l'avoir abandonné, toutefois cela ne s'était pas produit, ou alors vingt ans plus tard. Comment allait-elle retrouver son apparence ? Il faudrait qu'elle dise qui elle était. Mais comment, elle ne pouvait que miauler. Regina ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, si c'était le cas, elle aurait tenté de la transformer, de plus, elle n'était pas la seule, ses parents comme Hook n'ont vu que du feu…pourquoi Henry n'était pas là, elle était certaine qu'il aurait pu la sauver, il croyait à toutes ces choses que personne ne croyait réel…devait-elle attendre au moins trois semaines qu'il revienne à StoryBrooke ? Elle n'avait pas une mauvaise vie auprès de la mairesse…elle aimait qu'elle la dorlote… ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Si elle ne pouvait plus redevenir entièrement humaine ? Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse...qui dans cette satanée bourgade pouvait l'aider ? Un grand magicien qui verrait à travers les apparences ? Elle connaissait qu'une seule personne qui convenait à cette description…Rumple…oui elle devait le trouver, néanmoins, elle savait que son aide ne serait pas gratuite, qu'il faudrait une contrepartie. Elle était prête à la payer.

Le félin ouvrit ses paupières, elle cessa de respirer, juste devant elle, elle voyait le visage paisiblement endormi de Mills, elle observa les alentours. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans le lit de la sorcière.

Quand elle la fixait du regard, Swan ne put s'empêcher de détailler les moindres traits du visage de Regina, cette petite cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil, ses longs cils, son fin nez, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Une belle femme avec un fort caractère et qui cachait une grande tristesse dans son cœur. Elle lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne l'avouait. Oui Emma avait l'impression de se voir en cette brune. Elle faisait la forte, que rien ne l'atteignait, qu'elle était la sauveuse qui pouvait vaincre tous les dangers. Elle se battait pour les autres, c'était sa mission quotidienne. Elle devait se montrer honnête, elle en avait marre de toute cette pression. Elle aimait être un chat…bien entendu pour le moment. Elle n'avait plus à penser aux autres, à leur problème, c'était égoïste, cependant, cela lui fit du bien d'avoir cette pause dans sa vie. Elle n'avait plus à penser à sa famille, à la magie, à Hook.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait sa réponse en ce qui concerne leur relation, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, pas maintenant et peut-être jamais. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être normale. N'importe qui serait heureux de vivre avec son petit ami, d'avoir des enfants. Elle pensa à Neal, elle avait cru que c'était le bon puis il n'était plus là. Et si elle s'était trompée, et si Hook n'était pas le bon ? Cette histoire d'âme sœur, elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Son cœur savait ce qu'il voulait.

« Bonjour Emma. » La nommée reçut une caresse à l'arrière de sa tête ensuite un bisou sur son front. La blonde ronronna malgré elle et se roula sur le dos, c'était vraiment agréable pourtant elle n'était pas de nature câline. La brune continua ses marques d'affection.

* * *

Regina avait décidé d'amener son chat chez le vétérinaire pour des contrôles de routine, en route elles croisèrent Rumple. Emma sentit que c'était sa chance mais la brune ne l'aida pas.

« Regina, quelle bonne surprise. »

« Rumple que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas des gens à torturer ou pervertir. »

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. » La magicienne se mit à rire, elle allait éviter de continuer la conversation sinon cela allait tourner en bain de sang.

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chat ? Elle est mignonne, elle est à toi ? Tu as utilisé la magie ? » Swan leva immédiatement ses oreilles à cette insinuation et se mit à miauler, Rumple la fixait du regard avec un air maléfique et amusé…est-ce qu'il comprenait la situation ?

« De quoi tu parles ? Magie, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de la magie ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps, comme toujours. » Et c'était ainsi que la chance d'Emma s'éloigna, elle devait revoir à tout prix le ténébreux. Il savait quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Emma était à la table d'auscultation, elle était furieuse mais surtout humiliée ! Ce docteur de pacotille avait fait des tests sur elle. Il y a eu des piqûres, ça pouvait passer ensuite la température à un endroit intime de son corps, le pire Regina avait assisté à tout cela. Elle avait essayé de fuir mais surtout de mordre son bourreau. Elle fut attachée avec un harnais pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se défendre.

« Il semblerait qu'Elise. »

« Emma. » Rectifia Regina alors que Swan sortait les griffes ainsi qu'un crachement de défense quand son médecin tenta de se rapprocher de la brune.

« Il semblerait qu'Emma ne m'apprécie pas du tout. » Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Elle est certainement jalouse. » La blonde s'étrangla à cette remarque, c'était faux, elle n'était pas jalouse de cette Johns. En quoi elle l'envierait ? Elle ne se vantait pas, mais elle était pas mal pour son genre.

« Jalouse ? » Commenta la méchante reine en s'emparant dans ses bras de son animal qui toisait toujours la vétérinaire.

« Oui, c'est plutôt étrange de voir cela de la part d'un chat. C'est plutôt les chiens qui sont jaloux quand leur maître est proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Un chat, c'est plus indépendant affectivement. Elle doit beaucoup vous aimer pour vous protéger de moi, qu'elle considère comme son ennemie. Elle a certainement peur de perdre ton affection. » Tutoiement maintenant ? Ce docteur avait raison sur une chose, Swan n'appréciait pas du tout.

"Ça n'arrivera pas, elle ne perdra jamais mon affection. » Remarqua la mairesse avec un sourire. La blonde voulait véritablement le croire, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.


	8. Complications

Après sa visite chez le vétérinaire, qui fut un pur moment de calvaire, Emma se retrouva seule dans la voiture, sa conductrice était partie chercher il y a quelques minutes un café noir. Emma était donc seule sur le siège et soupira. Cette vétérinaire, elle essayait visiblement de se rapprocher de Regina. Elle avait de nouveau confirmé leur rendez-vous ce soir. La blonde ne savait que faire, une partie d'elle voulait à tout prix empêcher cette rencontre mais une autre part pensée que si Regina lui laissa la maison libre, elle pourrait partir et trouver un moyen de redevenir humaine. Une autre pensée la traversa, comment allait réagir la brune lorsqu'elle ne serait plus un chat ? Triste ? Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'elle dévoile ce changement, elle tenait à sa vie, de plus, elle avait peur que son amie se sente gênée mais surtout humiliée par la situation, elle ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliquée, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avec que la sorcière ne s'attache plus à elle…enfin cette version actuelle d'elle.

« Alors Emma, on se met à cogiter ? Je comprends pourquoi Regina semble était éprise de ta présence. Une adorable boule de poil. Ça te va mieux cette apparence que l'originale. Non, je plaisante ou pas. » La nommée leva les oreilles et vit à travers le rétroviseur, à l'arrière de la voiture, Rumple était confortablement assis puis il se matérialisa juste à côté d'elle, le magicien arborait un sourire enjoué.

« Rumple, tu sais que c'est moi Emma ? » Miaula celle-ci alors qu'elle se méfia de plus en plus, le ténébreux l'attrapa par la peau du cou et l'inspecta de haut en bas.

« Oui je sais que c'est toi Swan sinon je n'aurai pas perdu mon précieux temps à faire la causette avec un vulgaire chat. » La dite fut incrédule. Il l'avait si facilement percer à jour contrairement à tous les autres. Ce qui était aussi très suspect...Swan se mit à se débattre et à sortir les griffes, elle blessa Rumple à la main qui relâcha sa proie. En position d'attaque, Emma toisa son ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! Je veux que tu me transformes en humaine ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter si tu ne m'obéis pas ! » Siffla entre ses dents Emma alors son interlocuteur se mit à sourire diaboliquement.

« Tu as l'air d'oublier qui je suis Emma. Contrairement à Regina qui ne s'entraîne plus autant avec la magie, moi je suis beaucoup plus puissant, je peux voir d'un seul regard que tu n'es pas un simple chat de gouttière. De plus, je n'accepte pas les ordres, tu sembles avoir oubliée ta position. Je pourrais d'un claquement de doigt te faire disparaître. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait depuis le tout début ! Pourquoi je suis un chat ! Réponds ! »

« Emma, tu pourrais être plus gentille. Comme lorsque tu es avec Regina, à ronronner à ses caresses, je vois que le plan d'Henry a porté ses fruits. Je n'aurai pas fait mieux. » Commenta le sorcier alors que cette réponse interpella la blonde qui commençait à se détendre malgré elle.

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu as fait quoi à mon fils ! Je te jure, si tu lui as fait du mal, je te tuerai de mes mains et même pire ! »

« Emma toujours aussi violente ? Demande-lui, c'est ton fils qui a eu cette brillante idée, je l'ai simplement aidé comme le ferait un gentil grand-père pour son petit-fils. »

« Toi, un gentil grand-père ? C'est des conneries, tu n'es pas le genre à l'emmener se promener ou faire des activités comme la pêche. Je suis certaine que tu as manipulé mon fils, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison mais je vais découvrir la vérité et tu le paieras ! » Menaça la blonde qui était enragée, elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

« Je suis assez occupé mais je vais te faire une fleur, je vais m'en aller avant que ta maîtresse n'arrive. Elle est assez colérique, si elle me voit, cela va être problématique pour la suite. » L'homme obéit et disparu en un instant dans un écran de fumé, la protagoniste hurla de frustration et tapa du poing contre l'habitacle de la voiture…Emma se mit à froncer des sourcils quand elle ressentit de la douleur comme lié par des courbatures le long de son corps et remarqua finalement son apparence.

« Je suis de nouveau moi-même ? Ce n'est pas une illusion, je peux entendre ma propre voix…je suis moi ! » Elle était de nouveau la véritable Emma, humaine, avec des bras, des jambes, des cheveux longs et blonds, un visage…le souci ? Car oui il y en avait un. Le timing n'était pas parfait pour les circonstances. Elle était totalement nue et Regina venait sortir du café pour se diriger en sa direction. Autre problème ? Oui, ce ne serait pas amusant si ce n'était pas le cas. La portière était fermée, elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans difficulté de ce piège.


	9. Dispute

La situation était critique, Emma tenta tant bien que de mal d'ouvrir cette satanée porte, elle tira comme une forcenée. Si elle avait le matériel adéquat, elle aurait pu facilement crocheter la portière. Elle donna un coup de pied de frustration puis se mit à hurler de douleur, son orteil n'avait pas apprécié son initiative. Alors elle donna des coups sur la fenêtre, de nouveau, cela lui faisait plus du mal que du bien.

La blonde observa à travers le rétroviseur, Regina était en discussion avec un des nains. La chance inespérée qu'elle dût profiter. Swan pensa à utiliser la magie pour se sortir de ce pétrin. C'était à cause de cela qu'elle se trouvait aussi démunie. Alors tenta de dire des incantations mais se rappela que cela ne marchait pas ainsi. Pourquoi ce n'était pas comme dans les films, abracadabra et puis voilà ! Et non, la réalité était autre. Cruelle ! Non, elle n'allait pas abandonner, si la sorcière la voyait dans cet état…elle ne donnerait pas cher à sa peau. Qu'avait dit la méchante sorcière afin de provoquer son pouvoir ? être en colère ? Elle avait été transformée en chat, on a essayé de l'écraser, des chiens l'ont attaqué, ses parents l'ont rejeté comme une malpropre, tout comme son petit ami. Cette vétérinaire lui avait fait des sévices humiliants, elle était tombée dans une flaque de boue. Elle parvient à s'échapper de la voiture dans un écran de fumé blanc, elle fut soulagée. La protagoniste atterrit sur les genoux sur le goudron. Emma cligna des yeux; aucun dommage, elle remarqua devant sa vision, une paire d'escarpin noir bien cirée…merde…elle reconnaissait parfaitement les chaussures, elle les avait bien vu ce matin et dans cette même position c'est-à-dire à quatre pattes…Emma n'osa pas lever son regard plus haut, elle avait une seule envie se cacher dans une caverne loin du monde et …pleurer…la malchance continuait de la poursuivre.

« Je ne préfère pas demander ni même savoir Miss Swan ce que vous faites complètement nue à mes pieds. Si c'est une tendance bizarre d'exhibitionnisme que vous avez ou jeux S&M avec l'autre pirate. J'ai peur que votre stupidité atteigne mon cerveau. Donc, je vais faire comme si je ne vous ai pas vu. Ce ne sera pas une première. Aussi trouvez-vous des endroits plus…moins…publique ou alors il y a des plages pour cela. Je ne veux pas qu'Henry entende parler de ça. » La brune s'en alla en faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume alors que son interlocutrice était rouge de honte, il était impossible qu'elle se justifie. Mais n'était-ce pas pire que Mills la prenne pour une détraquée ? Ahhhh, elle ne savait pas !

« Emma ? » La nommée se retourna et répondit automatique oui.

« Ce n'est pas vous que j'appelai Miss Swan ou devrais-je dire Miss exhib. » Remarqua Mills alors que son interlocutrice sifflait de frustration. Un nouveau surnom, génial, elle préférait largement Miss Swan, certes, c'était plus distant et froid. Mais Miss exhib, c'était pire.

« Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste ! J'ai des … circonstances…particulières, mais ce n'est pas une passion mais de la malchance. C'est la première fois et la dernière. » Grimaça la blonde alors que son interlocutrice dit un 'bien sûr' bien ironique.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Vous pouvez vous habiller ou le mieux partir. Je ne vous retiens pas. » Elle remarqua que la sorcière était en train de la chercher dans sa voiture. Et elle continuait de l'appeler, enfin quand elle était Emma le chat. Regina était vraiment inquiète et paniquée. La sauveuse remarqua que Regina se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentit aussitôt coupable. Oui et non. Elle était coupable de laisser ainsi Mills mais pas coupable d'être de nouveau elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » La blonde regretta d'avoir ainsi remué malgré elle le couteau dans la plaie.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Claqua la brune qui se mit à rire amèrement.

« Tu as perdue quelque chose d'important ? » Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait nier que si Regina lui dit qu'elle la manquait, elle serait contente.

« Non, c'est bien le contraire, je me suis débarrassée d'un poids inutile. Ce qui m'énerve; c'est tout ce temps que j'ai perdu pour rien. »

« Ah oui, le temps de sa majesté est si précieux que ses humbles serviteurs sont des fardeaux. » L'opinion que s'était faite Emma sur la brune avait totalement disparu. Attentionnée ? Elle ? Comme un serpent !

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle Swan, vous ai-je parlé ? Non, je ne crois pas. Et vous osez me juger dans votre position ? Je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Alors ne me dérangez pas. » Regina rentra dans sa voiture et mit le contact.

« Oui ! Vas-y à ton précieux rendez-vous avec l'autre vétérinaire ! Tu as vraiment un cœur de pierre ! » Pesta la blonde folle de rage quand la voiture s'éloigna d'elle.


	10. Vérité

Un chapitre et c'est la fin, j'ai déjà en tête une nouvelle ff, je vous dévoilerai le résumé au dernier chapitre.

* * *

Emma était d'humeur exécrable, elle venait finalement de rentrer chez elle, elle avait dû batailler pour pas que les habitants de StoryBrooke la voient en tenue d'Eve et ce n'était pas évident. Elle s'était caché derrière des arbres et buissons. Si une personne de son entourage l'avait vu ainsi, elle ne préféra pas y penser, il y avait déjà Regina, tôt ou tard celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à mettre le sujet sur le tapis quand elles se disputeraient ou pour l'ennuyer. La blonde était sous la pluie de la douche, elle enleva la crasse qu'elle avait emportée avec elle dans son excursion ; ses pieds étaient couverts de boue puis elle se mit à penser à la reine quand elle lui avait donné un bain, elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle se remémora l'avoir trempée. Ensuite, réalisant à ce qu'elle pensait la protagoniste s'infligea une double gifle avec ses deux mains.

« Non, mais à quoi tu penses Swan ? Regina n'est pas aussi attentionnée qu'elle montre, elle s'en fiche que j'ai disparu…pourtant avec Peter Pan, elle était réellement soucieuse de sort d'Henry…Henry toi, tu ne vas t'en sortir facilement, on ne transforme pas sa mère en chat ! » Swan sortit de la douche et se couvrit d'un peignoir, elle chercha son téléphone, ensuite elle appela sa progéniture. Il était dans un camp d'écriture à plusieurs kilomètres de la ville. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en empêchait mais Emma était prête à rejoindre l'adolescent et le chercher ainsi que lui mettre la honte auprès de ses amis en venant le voir.

« Allo ? Maman ? »

« Henry. Tout va bien ? » Questionna la sauveuse avec intérêt, son fils ne vit que du feu à sa petite comédie ?

« Très bien. Je m'amuse beaucoup. Merci à Man pour m'avoir envoyé là-bas, j'apprends beaucoup de chose et toi tout va bien ? »

« Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude, la veille j'ai été ensorcelé, je me suis retrouvée en chat, j'allais presque mourir et cela à de nombreuses reprises. Je me demande qui a eu cette stupide idée. » Il y a eu un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Emma se demanda même si son vaurien de fils n'allait pas lui raccrocher au nez mais elle l'entendit reprendre parole :

« Ce n'était pas mon intention de te transformer en chat, je voulais simplement que man et toi vous vous rapprochiez, c'est tout. J'ai cru que grand-père allait simplement rester tranquille et ne pas empirer la situation toutefois, je me suis trompé, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne recommencerai plus. J'espère que tu n'as pas été blessé par ma faute. Est-ce que man va bien ? » Emma fut déstabilisée par les excuses, elle allait les accepter, son fils ne voulait certainement pas lui faire du mal, c'était un gentil garçon, Rumple, lui c'était autre chose, il devait être en grande partie responsable de ses déboires.

« Je vais bien tout comme Regina. Ce n'est pas le problème. Comment m'as-tu transformée ? Non, ce n'est pas le plus important, je sais déjà que c'est la magie, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus, tant que tu ne recommences plus. »

« Promis. »

« Ce que j'aimera savoir c'est pourquoi tu voulais que je me rapproche de Regina, je veux dire on est déjà amie, on ne s'affronte plus pour ton affection, on a des relations cordiales. Alors je ne comprends pas. »

« Man est souvent toute seule, elle ne le dit pas ouvertement car elle veut se montrer forte aux yeux des autres, du genre qu'elle n'a besoin de personne mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle est triste quand elle est à la maison, elle ne sort pas, elle n'a pas d'amie avec qui s'amuser. Elle reste cloîtrer au manoir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste ainsi sans personne. Maman, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle était malheureuse et je ne voulais pas le dire pour ne pas la blesser. Je sais que tu as ta propre vie, que tu es avec Hook et les grands parents, cependant man n'a plus personne et c'est injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir des moments d'amusement, qu'elle est une personne sur qui compter quand elle brouille du noir, ou qui lui tienne compagnie de temps en temps. Tu dis que tu es son amie mais quand fut la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ? Et pas pour des histoires de magie ? Je regrette que tu aies pu être en danger mais je ne regrette pas de te montrer la vérité. Tu peux me punir comme tu veux. » Emma commença à se sentir coupable, son fils venait de lui donner une bonne leçon, oui, elle n'avait pas été une bonne amie pour la brune, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, à ses problèmes. La sauveuse était égoïste, comme dans son enfance avec Lily, elle répétait les mêmes schémas. Elle avait dit à l'ancienne mairesse qu'elle lui donnerait un happy-ending…cependant jamais cela s'était produit, elle avait vaqué à ses occupations et elle l'avait oublié.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait le souhait que tu vois autrement maman, autrement que la méchante reine, la puissante sorcière, une femme indestructible et sans cœur. Autrement que presque tous les habitants de StoryBrooke, j'étais aussi comme eux. Dernière j'ai appris une histoire que je ne connaissais pas sur ma mère. J'étais un garçon insupportable et pourris gâté, je ne me rendais pas la chance d'avoir man dans ma vie, je croyais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, parce que je n'étais pas de son sang. Je savais que j'avais été adopté, elle était dure avec moi mais c'était pour me protéger et pour que je m'endurcisse. Une fois lorsque j'avais huit ans, j'avais fait une fugue, je voulais disparaître car les enfants se moquaient de moi parce que j'étais adopté, ils avaient dit que personne ne voulait de moi et que la mairesse avait eu pitié de moi, que si je disparaissais, elle s'en ficherait, que ce serait même un bonheur pour elle. Alors je suis parti avec mon vélo et je me suis perdu en forêt, j'avais peur et j'étais terrorisé. Je suis resté des bonnes heures dans la forêt, c'était effrayant. Graham m'a trouvé après plusieurs heures et il me ramena à la maison. Ma mère était dans le salon, je n'osais pas franchir le seuil de la maison, elle m'a vu et s'était précipité en ma direction, elle voulait me serrer dans ses bras mais je me suis dérobé. Ensuite, elle m'a giflé en disant avec froideur :'maintenant je ne te laisserai plus rentrer seul de la maison, je viendrai te chercher et je demanderai à ce qu'on te garde plus longuement à l'école.' Ensuite elle m'a dit d'aller au lit. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle pensait à sa réputation, que cela lui donnait une mauvaise image que son fils adoptif veuille fuir de la maison. Mais ce n'était pas ça, elle était en colère parce qu'elle avait eu peur de me perdre, j'ai appris qu'elle m'avait cherché toute la nuit alors que j'ai cru le contraire mais elle ne me l'avait jamais avoué. Peut-être avait-elle honte ? Ou elle ne voulait pas que je sache la vérité. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé la raison. Elle est comme ça maman, elle ne sait pas montrer son inquiétude et ses sentiments. Elle te ressemble d'une certaine façon. » Emma écouta sans dire le moindre mot, Henry avait raison, elle ne connaissait pas véritablement la brune, elle donnait une image extérieure qui n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle cachait. Le sort d'Henry avait fonctionné. En étant un chat, elle l'avait vu d'une autre façon, gentille, attentionnée, prévenante, soucieuse, avec ce beau sourire…et ce charme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui…non, elle l'avait vu que Regina était une femme splendide. Elle observa l'heure…vingt-heures…à vingt et une heures elle avait rendez-vous avec Johns, elle devait la voir avant. Elle ne voulait pas que Mills soit avec cette femme.

« Merci gamin, je vais aller voir ta mère. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. » Emma se mit à rire, elle embrassa son fils et se dirigea vers sa chambre.


	11. Fin ?

Emma n'avait pas la moindre idée où chercher Regina. Elle était passé à son manoir mais sans résultat concluant, elle l'avait même appelé, de nouveau ce fut un échec.

La blonde devait réfléchir, où pouvait-être l'ancienne mairesse ? Si elle avait écouté les mots de son fils…elle serait en train de la rechercher…enfin quand elle était un chat…non ce n'était pas possible, Mills avait été clair, elle se fichait de son sort…pourtant Henry lui avait parlé d'une situation semblable à la sienne. La brune avait été en colère mais en réalité elle s'inquiétait, elle ne dévoila pas ses véritables pensées, elle préféra qu'on la juge sans qu'elle puisse se justifier…

Swan pensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Regina et plus particulièrement les dernières heures. Elle n'avait pas pu lui mentir, elle avait été toujours honnête et si c'était lorsqu'elle retrouva son apparence que Regina s'est mise à mentir ? Elle tourna d'un geste brusque le volant de sa voiture. Elle devait confirmer ses doutes, si elle n'était pas là-bas alors elle continuerait à la chercher autre part, cependant son intuition lui disait qu'elle était dans la bonne voie.

Emma finit par se retrouver dans la ruelle où elle avait vu Regina pour la première fois quand elle était un chat. Elle soupira quand elle ne vit personne, elle s'était faite des idées. Pourquoi la sorcière serait venue ici ? La trouver ? Non, c'était idiot, de plus, il était en train pleuvoir de plus en plus fortement. Elle était déçue néanmoins en partie soulagée. Toutefois, elle vit une ombre sortir derrière une voiture, Emma fut sous le choc.

Regina était véritablement là, accroupit avec des friandises en main, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, Swan eut le cœur brisé en la voyant dans cet état. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle sortit de sa voiture sans fermer la portière derrière.

Emma se précipita vers la brune, elle l'entendit l'appeler son prénom entre des claquements de dents et hoquettements.

« Emma ! Emma ! Où es-tu mon ange ? S'il te plait reviens vers moi. »

« Regina ! » La nommée sursauta puis se retourna et vit son ancienne ennemie. Elle se mit à grimacer face à cette présence qui lui était inconfortable. Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde la voit ainsi, c'était humiliant. Elle ne cessait de grelotter de froid, ses vêtements étaient trempés, son maquillage avait coulé, elle était horrible. La blonde remarqua que Mills était les mains complètement rouges et ses lèvres bleuit par le temps. Elle allait tomber gravement malade si elle restait sous cette averse.

Emma serra dans ses bras la mairesse qui se crispa aussitôt à ce geste, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elle commença à se débattre.

« Miss Swan ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

« Je suis là, je ne vais plus partir. Je te le promets. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été là quand tu en avais besoin. Mais je ne recommencerai plus cette erreur ! » Promis Swan alors que son interlocutrice ne comprenait pas le sens des mots qui venaient d'être prononcé.

« Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête ! Je pourrais porter plainte pour geste déplacée ! En plus d'être une exhibitionniste, vous êtes une perverse ! » Emma relâcha la brunette et attrapa être ses mains son visage.

« Regina tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse en plus d'être sexy, tu es tendre, attentive. Tu as un cœur en or, je me doutais que tu avais toutes ces facettes mais grâce à Henry je ne vais plus faire semblant de voir ce qui évident et surtout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. »

« Je crois que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital Emma. Tu commences réellement à me faire peur. Tu as eu un accident de voiture avec ce tas de boue couleur poussin que tu nommes de voiture ? C'est pour cette raison que tu agis de manière aussi étrange. » Mills toucha le front de la sauveuse qui attrapa sa main puis se mit à l'embrasser.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles Emma. J'aime quand tu es si soucieuse pour moi. J'aime quand tu t'énerves auprès de moi et que tu me nommes Miss Swan. » Regina se recula légèrement à cette déclaration mais surtout au sourire lumineux qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Je pense qu'on doit t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, tu es en train de délirer après on va croire que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans un état pareil, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me mette sur un bûcher. »

« J'aime quand tu fronces ainsi les sourcils. J'aime quand tu te mets en colère contre moi. J'aime lorsque tu réfléchis intensément comme maintenant. » Remarqua la blonde en se rapprochant de sa proie qui se reculait doucement. La brune ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Regina se trouva bloquée contre un poteau et Swan prit cet avantage.

« Miss Swan vous me faites peur. Si vous continuez d'empiéter dans mon espace, je me verrai obligé de- »

« J'aime ton sourire, j'aime ton rire. J'aime que tu sois modeste, j'aime quand tu es protectrice. J'aime tout de toi. » En réponse à cette tirade, Emma se mit à embrasser sur les lèvres de Regina qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle repoussa la sauveuse puis lui asséna une gifle

« Non mais tu es folle ! C'est une blague de mauvais gout que tu me fais, il serait préférable que tu t'en aille, je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser Henry. » La blonde se toucha la joue, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû utiliser cette approche pour courtiser la reine. C'était un peu trop direct. Néanmoins, elle devait être honnête. Elle sortit de sa poche un collier que reconnut parfaitement Regina, elle le prit violemment des mains de Swan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ! »

« Regina, je sais que tu vas avoir peur et essayer de fuir mais je dois t'avouer la vérité. Ce collier, c'est le mien. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ce collier rose à clochette pour chat est le tien ? » Ria la brune qui ne croyait pas en ce mensonge.

« Oui tu me l'as offert la veille lorsque nous étions à cette animalerie. Et je ne mens pas, nous avons vues mes parents qui…s'amusaient comme des ados. Tu as même dit que cela ne t'étonnerait pas qu'on trouve par la suite…une…euh…vidéo…d'eux… » Mills fit tomber l'objet sur le sol, elle essaya d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Emma ne pouvait pas savoir cela sauf si…

« Tu étais ce chat blanc ? » Swan se mit à sourire maladroitement.

« Je n'y crois pas, tu t'es moquée de moi depuis le début ? C'était si amusant de me prendre pour une idiote ? » Cracha acerbe la reine qui se passa les mains devant son visage. Elle sentit une main chaude attrapa, elle s'échappa de la poigne.

« Non ! Je te le jure sur ma famille ainsi qu'Henry que je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, on m'a jeté un sortilège, je n'ai rien pu faire pour m'en dépêtrer sauf lorsque Rumple m'a rendu mon apparence. »

« Rumple ? Vraiment ? Et je suis aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que mon Emma c'était…toi… »

« Personne ne l'a remarqué. Henry voulait seulement nous rapprocher. »

« Henry ? Il va avoir une punition mémorable celui-là ! Plus de sorti pendant la fin des vacances d'été, plus de magie ! » S'exclama hors d'elle l'ancienne mairesse qui se mit à tousser.

« Rentrons à la maison. »

« Je vais rentrer chez moi Miss Swan. Alors laissez-moi seule. Oublions cette fâcheuse histoire ou je vous aiderai à le faire. »

* * *

« Non. » Contredit la blonde qui attrapa de nouveau le poignet de la brune avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Les deux femmes sont téléportées dans la maison de Regina. La magicienne remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle siffla :

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ! »

« Parce que je ne le veux pas ! Je viens de réaliser mes sentiments pour toi, je ne vais pas juste faire comme si de rien n'était. » Réitéra Emma qui ne voulait pas abandonner.

« Je ne sais pas si le fais d'avoir été un chat t'a fait perdre le peu de neurone de blonde que tu avais mais je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour toi. »

« Je t'aime. » Sourit Swan alors que son interlocutrice eut comme blanc dans son esprit.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis amoureuse de toi Regina Mills ! » Hurla comme une forcenée la sauveuse alors que Regina mit ses mit devant la bouche de cette ennuyeuse blonde.

« Tu es folle ou quoi. Les gens pourraient t'entendre en plus de moi ! »

« Tu as raison, je suis folle amoureuse, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir te l'avouer. Je t'aime Regina. Veux-tu être ma petite amie ? »

« Non. Je crois que je suis tombée malade à cause de la pluie, c'est moi qui suis en train de délirer. J'ai mal au crane… » Soucieuse, Emma se baissa et souleva dans ses bras comme une marié la brune.

« Je vais d'amener dans ta chambre, il faut que tu mettes des vêtements chauds et que tu te sèches. Je peux t'aider à te déshabiller si tu as besoin, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je te verrai à moitié nue. »

« MISS SWAN ! » Gronda la reine qui tira l'oreille de la taquineuse. Emma se mit à couiner de douleur et à tituber.

« Gina ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Bien fait pour toi. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu devrais accepter. Et pas de Gina, qui t'as donné le droit de me donner ce surnom ? Pas moi ! »

« Oui ma reine. » Emma se courba mais allait presque faire tomber Mills, elle parvient à la rattraper alors la brune la fusilla du regard.

« Vous ne ressemblez en rien à un prince charmant Miss Swan. Aussi brusque et sans cervelle que ces paysans sans éducations ! »

« C'est ce que tu veux ma reine ? Que je chante sous ton balcon, que je vienne avec un cheval blanc ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler ma reine. » Pesta Regina qui se trouva dans sa chambre, elle fixa la blonde qui continuait de l'observait, elle prit des affaires dans une commande et elle donna des vêtements à la blonde avant d'entra dans la salle de bain. Emma se mit à sourire

« Une autre raison pour laquelle je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Regina. Bien que tu sois distante, tu te soucis des autres. Aussi si tu arrêtes avec les miss Swan, tu peux m'appeler mon ange comme avant. »

« Hors de question, tu ne ressembles en rien à un ange mais à un démon ! »

« Je t'aime Regina, ce n'est pas une blague, si besoin, je te le dirai au moins une centaine de fois par jour. » Promis Swan alors que son interlocutrice se mit à soupirer.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Es-tu certaine qu'on ne t'ait pas jeté un sort pour dire toutes ces bêtises ? »

« Non. Ce ne sont pas des bêtises. Tu ne me crois pas ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Rien, s'il te plait, ne fait rien. »

« Tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Si c'est le cas alors tu peux être directe, tu l'as toujours été, je peux l'accepter. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne ressentais rien pour toi…enfin…»

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je ne te déteste pas ! » Contredit la brune qui sortit de sa salle de bain vêtu de son pyjama noir en soie.

« Alors ça me suffit. » Regina se mit à rougir quand elle vit qu'Emma était en train de se déshabiller devant elle. Embarrassée, elle détourna la tête. Cette femme la rendait complètement folle !

« Tu es sincère quand tu dis que- »

« Je t'aime. Oui. »

« Et le pirate ? »

« Il n'est pas celui que je veux. Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas passionné. Je pense que je voulais de la stabilité et pas de souci. Et je réalise que je veux aimer quelqu'un avec fougue et passion. Peut-être que je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, mais je peux te donner ton happy-ending. A-t-on besoin d'homme pour nous rendre heureuses ? Je ne le pense pas. » Emma s'approcha de Regina, son visage s'approcha dangereusement du sien. Regina crut que la sauveuse allait de nouveau l'embrasser, elle ferma automatiquement les yeux. Swan se mit à sourire et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. « Je sais que tu commences à ressentir la même chose que moi Regina. »

« N'importe quoi ! » Mentit la brune alors que son cœur battait rapidement contre sa poitrine.

« A demain, on pourrait en discuter plus calment, repose-toi. N'oublie pas, je t'aime. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. » La blonde se mit à sourire quand elle entendit un petit moi aussi.

* * *

Alors on m'a dit que cette histoire ressemblait à une autre, même thème, Emma en chat, si certains l'on lut, dites-moi si cela se ressemble ou pas à ma fic.


End file.
